fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Summons
Dark Summons is a fanfiction written by Umbrae Calamitas that stretches across fourteen chapters. It was begun on November 6, 2008. The announcement chapter of a sequel was posted on January 14, 2009. Plot Dark Summons begins with a very short chapter, in which Yami (also called Atemu) is worrying over a very ill and unconscious Yugi Moto. This introductory chapter shows the care Yami has for his aibou, and then leads us into the second chapter, where Yami wakes up in a strange place and realizes that he has his own body, and that Yugi is not with him, following his discovery of a kidnapper's note, claiming to have Yugi in his possession. The chapters following bounce around between the characters of Yami, Yugi, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, and Yami Bakura. In all of her fanfictions, Umbrae Calamitas makes the difference between these two latter characters by calling one Ryou, and calling the other Bakura. Yami joins company with Tea and Joey, as Tristan is joined with Bakura. As the chapters progress, it becomes apparent to the reader that the kidnapper of Yugi Moto is none other than Ryou. However, this is swiftly discredited when the chapter skips to show Ryou, outside of the world in which the others have been thrown, quite without an evil glint in his eyes and Yugi within his possession. The story reveals that Ryou has psychic powers that contributed to the death of his mother, after the death of his younger sister, Amane. Ryou is actually the hero of the story, as he enters the Shadow Realm - the world in which his friends are trapped - in order to rescue them, only for his actions to come at a great cost. Umbrae Calamitas reveals, however, that she has a great deal up her sleeve, and the ending of this fanfiction, after fourteen chapters of anxiously waiting, is hardly what anyone would have expected. The explanation she gives for both the actions of Ryou and Dark Ryou, as well as the actions and personality of Bakura, is well-thought out and intriguing to anyone who would care to read this well-crafted fanfiction. Characters Show Characters Yugi Moto Yami/Atemu Tea Gardner Joey Wheeler Tristan Taylor Ryou Bakura Bakura Mahaad Original Characters Dark Ryou Mahaad-Yugi Stats Dark Summons is rated T for violence, gore, and language. It is listed as Drama/Action/Adventure, but also contains some angst and romance. The fanfiction contains gay romance pairings, which include: Yami/Yugi (Puzzleshipping) Ryou/Bakura (Tendershipping) These two pairings are said to be Umbrae Calamitas' favorite pairings. She notes that while there is gay romance, she does not write or include smut scenes in her fanfiction. To date, Dark Summons has received 118 reviews. Umbrae Calamitas' fanfiction can be read on her profile on fanfiction.net. Sequel In January of 2009, Umbrae Calamitas announced that a sequel to Dark Summons was being written, entitled Light Summons. This story would continue on from where Dark Summons ended, in which Joey Wheeler was mysteriously turned into a dog. Light Summons is said to include the same pairings as there were in its prequel, as well as an additional pairing. The sequel, begun in January of 2009, was last updated on December 21, 2009. It has seven chapters to date, and Umbrae Calamitas says that she hopes to have it completed by the end of January. Trivia Tea Gardner is shown to have a pet cat named Bastet. Tristan Taylor plays the guitar. Category:Fan Fiction